Electronic data centers including multiple computer systems (e.g., rack-mounted servers) and other electronic devices are becoming more densely packed to provide more computing power while at the same time consuming less physical space. Accordingly, heat dissipation continues to be a concern. If not properly dissipated, heat generated during operation can shorten the life span of various components and/or generally result in poor performance.
Various thermal management systems are available for computer systems and other electronic devices, and typically include a heat sink and/or a cooling fan. The heat sink is positioned adjacent the electronic components generating the most heat (e.g., the processor) to absorb heat. A cooling fan may be positioned to blow air across the heat sink and out an opening formed through the computer housing to dissipate heat into the surrounding environment. The use of water-cooled systems is also being explored. However, if the heat sink, cooling fan, and/or water supply fails or is otherwise taken offline (e.g., or maintenance purposes), one or more of the computer systems and/or other electronic devices may need to be taken offline as well to prevent overheating until the cooling system can be returned to an operational state. Any such shutdown, even a partial shutdown, can have a far reaching negative impact and therefore is considered undesirable.